


Margaret & Birdie

by carrotcake_tea



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcake_tea/pseuds/carrotcake_tea
Summary: When Margaret gets a job as a maid to a wealthy family she is soon to find that the oldest daughter Birdie isn't what she seems
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Margaret & Birdie

The night before she had invited some of her friends over to celebrate her new job, now she might not even have a job. Luckily her mother was not going to allow her to lose another one. She, Margaret's mother, had made sure to pack her uniform along with some spare clothes just incase she had some free time at night or during the weekend, she knew she shouldn't have but she wasn't going to see her daughter everyday anymore and thought of it as her going away present.


End file.
